The Elusive Golemancer
Objectives *Enter Oola's Lab through the secret entrance Blimm revealed to you. (disappears from Quest Log after speaking to Blimm) *Find Oola's workshop in the depths below and convince her to help with Mamp's project. *Find a golem to circumvent the security system. *Discover a way to access the next laboratory level. *Search the room for a passage leading further into the laboratory. *Survive the fiery gauntlet. *Open the security lock. *Defeat the indestructible golem. *Confront the mysterious voice. Obtained from :Blimm in Magus Stones (near entrance to Oola's Lab) :Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (after first completion, select "I seek guidance" option) Requirements :Lab Space Rewards Walkthrough Throughout this area, you will find worker golems and sentry golems. Entering a sentry golem's aggro range will usually cause it to become hostile. The worker golems will help you fighting the sentries, so make use of them. In the first area, you need to open a door at the far end of the room. There is a lever near the door which is too heavy for your character to pull. When you enter the dungeon, speak to Worker Golems until you find one that responds with something other than "Golem is offline." Command it to pull the lever. Sentry golems in the area will become hostile. The worker golem will help you kill them, then open the door. The second room is full of sentry golems that must be activated using the "Golem Disabling Lever" at the far end of the room. Once the lever is pulled, defeat the sentry golems to move on to the next room. In the third room, take a crystalline key from the keyholder. Sentry golems in the area will become hostile. Dropping the key will cause them to stop attacking. It may be difficult to kill the golems when using henchmen, as they will cease to be hostile if you drop the key to equip a weapon. A good method is to run with the key until your health gets low, then drop it to regenerate. Elite Norn Spirit Skills such as Ursan Blessing still work while holding the key, though. If you choose not to fight the sentry golems you can simply run the crystalline key to the keyholder in front of the fiery gauntlet. Once you place the key in the keyholder they will cease to be hostile. To survive the fiery gauntlet, speak to the Worker Golem which will then engage "protection mode". As long as you are within the glowing circle around it, you are immune to the fiery darts. You will still have to fight the sentry golems in its path. The worker golem can be stopped if you body block it, giving you plenty of time to fight. This might be the most difficult part of all primary missions to do with heroes and henchmen, since it's a small circle you must keep within; and even flagging won't entirely work. Furthermore, sometimes the protective circle detaches from the protective golem which stays behind. In this case, you must follow the circle then and the golem will not protect you anymore. If you are not with humans, you might want to try going left around it. It really helps to have a party healing skill then, such as Light of Deliverance. (Also, if some or your heroes or henchmen die, you could flag the survivors at the "safe" end of the gauntlet - the resurrection shrine, and then run out and allow yourself to die. This will resurrect the non-survivors and you to the shrine.) At the end of the next room is a puzzle consisting of three "pressure plates" on the floor in front of the door to the next room. One plate has a golem sunk chest-deep inside it. After fighting the first pair of sentry golems, approach that worker golem and command it to follow. It will then help you fight the next pair of sentries. You can then command the second worker golem to follow, and both will help you fight the row of sentry golems standing in front of the rings by the door to the next level. Once those sentries are cleared, lead each golem over the pressure plates. They will sit down on the plates and trigger the nearby door to open. To kill the Indestructible Golem, get the Flux Matrix item and carry it to the energy source. Touch the energy source to charge the Flux Matrix, then drop it near the golem. It takes two to three drops to destroy the golem. This encounter can take very little time if you pull the Indestructible Golem to the energy source and have one person get the flux matrix. Then just need to charge the flux matrix with the energy source, drop it beside the golem (should be close) and repeat a couple times to kill it. In the final room, kill the first few sentry golems. A cutscene will trigger to complete the quest. Another option is to send a hero or run to the marker on the map. Creatures NPCs Monsters *Golem **Sentry Golem Bosses Dialogues Briefing from the Scrying Pool. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Notes *The Indestructible Golem is destructible without using the flux. He is prone to life stealing, so you can solo kill him with Bloodsong, Vampirism and Shadowsong for safety. *The dungeon has very few corpses, so do not bring skills that depend on them (minions, wells, etc.). *This mission is often confused with the Genius Operated Living Enchanted Manifestation quest which is often abbreviated as G.O.L.E.M. in the party search. *The mission is not too much harder in Hard Mode, but getting there is another matter, see the talk page (the builds you want in the mission may not be the builds you want to get there). *The Paragon skill Fall Back can be used to run by the Flame Trap gauntlet if the attribute level is high enough. *If the party resigns, you are not send back to your last outpost, but instead will appear just outside the dungeon, right before the cutscene. You will lose all morale boosts you earned on the way, but can be quicker than starting back from Rata Sum. Trivia *Using the Flux Matrix charged will do exactly 1337 damage to the Indestructible Golem, a "leetspeak" reference meaning "elite." *The Flux Matrix resembles the Matrix from the 1986 Transformers movie. Elusive Golemancer, The Category:Gives Asura points Category:Repeatable quests